High School and Other Extreme Sports
by Mystery of the Wind
Summary: Four students, one school, and too much to do. As tension rises, so does the drama. Can they keep it together, or will they all fall apart? Never was and never will be RikuRoku! AkuRoku, RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! My first fan fiction is up and ready to be read! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine… D':**_

oXoXo

High School and other Extreme Sports

Chapter 1.

Bump after bump, feeling totally invisible. No apologies either. Just get ran into and go on his way. Nobody at all, except for in classrooms, if and when the teacher called on him, and with the highest grade in the class or all of the teacher's classes, noticed him. The only time people in school really paid attention to him.

The boy acted so anti-social. He'd eat by himself at lunch, walked right to class, after getting textbooks and notebooks that he needed, without talking to anyone, and, in classrooms, sat as far in the back, and sometimes in a corner, as he possibly could and as much as possible. Teachers knew not to call on him when he didn't have his hand raised, but when there were substitutes that were filling in that day, period, etc., and they called on him, the boy did his normal routine of looking at he or she for a little bit, while blinking his dark blue eyes a few times, and then look back down, with pencil in hand, on the paper, in his notebook, ready to take more notes. Didn't matter what the situation was, the boy never really spoke much, unless he absolutely needed to, or was answering a question. Maybe he _was_ anti-social…

At home, it was more or less the same. His parents were rarely home and when they were, the three didn't really talk with each other. It seemed like he would only talk to his brothers.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Sixth period was starting. He watched the teacher as she walked up to the board to start teaching the lesson. No, wait, back to her desk to do attendance. The woman looked up from the computer that was on her desk and called the dark, blue eyed boy's name. He raised his hand, hesitantly, and the teacher looked over at him with her light brown eyes. She smiled a small warm smile.

"Well, its nice to actually see your face." She looked back at her computer and did the rest of the attendance.

Once again, his head was down, eyes on the paper of his notebook, listening and waiting for his teacher to start the lesson. The boy lifted his head back up so he could see what his teacher was writing on the board and realized that the class wasn't as big as it usually was. He looked over, seeing that there was an empty desk next to him.

"_Odd,"_ He thought, _"usually all the desks are-" Click! Clack!_

The boy's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and closing. It was the one missing, now tardy, student. The tardy student gave the office pass to the teacher and sat down in the only seat available; next to the blue eyed boy.

By the time the other student sat down, his head was back down. Only looking back up with his eyes, seeing what was up on the board in chalk.

The student next to him looked over at him, realizing, once again, he was taking notes.

"You know," he whispered, "I don't see why you take notes in almost every class that you have."

"'_Cause it's better than being nagged by teachers who think I'm not paying attention."_

Realizing that he had been ignored, he focused his emerald green eyes on the chalk board and tuned in on what the teacher was saying for that days teachings.

oXoXo

He glanced up at the clock, begging in his head, for the school day to be over with. His blue eyes looked over at the teen next to him. He looked like he had somewhat fallen asleep. Knowing that the bell would ring soon, he looked to see if the teacher was paying attention, and when she wasn't, he poked the teenager, with the eraser side of his pencil; not hard enough to hurt him, just enough force to wake the other from his light slumber. He brought his pencil back when he saw the other male's side cave in.

"_Crap,"_ He thought; blue eyes widening a little,_ "Did I… Hurt him?"_ The boy looked down and gathered his things.

The light sleeping student opened his green eyes and blinked to wake them up, as he brought his head up and kind of sat up. As his red spiked hair turned away from the boy, at his left, he saw that the kid had everything put back into his binder; including his notebook full of notes.

Not fully getting the hint, the redhead whispered to the boy, "Wake me up for a reason, Shorty?"

While lifting his head back up, he made eye contact with the other male. Sea blue to emerald green, but soon broken by the boy's blue eyes glancing up at the clock; followed by them falling back to the floor.

The older male's green eyes blinked at the younger one. "School is about to get out, is what you're saying?" The redhead said, still in a whisper.

A light nod. The green eyes looked back down at his things; they were still put together. He hadn't bothered taking out anything, before he fell asleep, since all that was going to happen in that class was the teacher giving the students a little bit of a review and making them watch some kind of movie. Nothing worth getting excited over, in his opinion, he was just excited that their break was going to start the next day.

_Dong! Dong! Dong!_

Everyone stood up and headed out the door. The redhead slowly got up out of his seat, and while doing so, he saw, and kept his eyes on, the blonde, blue eyed, boy get up and head into the crowd; that was at the door. The redhead could've kept an eye on him if he could still see the young boy's blonde spikes, but as short as he was and how he blended in with the crowd so easily, his emerald eyes lost him in the mob.

He was passing the teacher's desk, heading towards the door, until he heard his name called. "Axel, before you leave, please, come here for a minute." The woman said, while indicated with her finger to come back.

Axel turned around and walked back to her desk. He stood in front of her with his binder riding on his leg, with one hand holding, so it stuck out. "Yes, Miss Tifa?"

The woman smiled on the inside, seeing how the teen had been listening when she told everyone that instead of calling her by her last name that they could call her by her first.

"I saw that you fell asleep the first ten minutes that you were in here," She spoke with softness in her voice, as well as sternness. "I would appreciate if you would stay awake for the whole class period, starting when you come back. Understood?"

This was the one thing that Axel liked about Miss Tifa, she didn't yell at you, unless you needed it and get sent down the office, happened to him once before, just a stern talking to for less then a minute, sometimes a little bit more, unlike other teachers.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded with a nod.

She glanced over at the empty desk, that once held the boy with blonde spiked hair. Her light brown eyes came back and laid on the teen's red spiked hair. "Mr. Lea…"

He stopped in front of the door._ "Damn! So close to getting out of this hell hole."_ Axel turned around, his back laying against the door when he was finished. "Yea?"

"I know you're probably going to say, "I don't know", but do you know whose sweat shirt that might be perhaps?" The woman pointed a skinny finger at the empty desk.

Looking over at the desk, Axel tilted his head a little bit, not enough that you could tell, and he got to wondering why the kid wouldn't talk to him.

"I'm not to sure," The redhead responded as he got to the desk and picked up the jacket. "But, I think I might have an idea…"

"_Roxas Strife… That's what that kid's name was! Wait, I thought Cloud had only one brother."_

"Did you figure out whose coat it is?"

"Yea," He went to the teacher's desk, once again, "It's, uh, what's that kid's name that always sits there?" Axel said, pretending to not have it memorized, and glanced down at the tag again. "Oh, that's right, Roxas Strife."

"Oh is it now?" The teacher stood up, "I'll hold on to it until the break is over." She held out her hand, indicating that she would take it.

"No, it's fine," The student slung the jacket over his right shoulder, "I'm friends with his eldest brother and I know where they live, so I don't think he'll mind if he gets an unsuspected visit from me."

Miss Tifa brought back her arm, hearing that Axel was rejecting her wish to take it, and sat back down in her chair, getting things that she needed up on her monitor. "Alright. You can go now."

The redhead left as quickly as possible, trying not to show it, without second thoughts. He wanted out of that little hell hole, on earth, even though he was just going to enter a bigger chunk of it, until he got out of the building.

Axel opened his locker and took out his backpack and jacket while slamming his locker back shut. _"Maybe this break will go as slowly as possible so I can break that kid out of his shell…"_ He thought with a smirk.

oXoXo

_**Tell me what you think! C: Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, readers of good fanfiction!_

_My true name is Dawn, but call me Fang. Don't ask why, for it is an extremely long story ending in a really sad (not sobbing sad, the other kind) inside joke. Just go with it, please? I'm Lyra's twin sister, and, much to her shock, I figured out she made a fanfiction account, so now we share it. Now, we're working on this fic, High School and Other Extreme Sports__ together, but don't be surprised if we post random oneshots and the like by ourselves. We're kooky like that._

_Just so you know, I'm usually going to be writing all of the even chapters, while Lyra is going to write all of the odd chapters. She's a better AkuRoku writer than me, and I like to write pairings with Riku more than she does. This is what came up out of hours of brainstorming and pitching cheese balls into each other's mouths. We have a lot of free time…_

_Well, before I forget…_

_Disclaimer- If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the swimming pool in my backyard would be filled with cash. Seeing as it's filled with water, I guess that means I don't own it._

_Enjoy, my friends!_

--XoXoXoX—

I sighed as I watched the taxi drive off into the sunset. I turned my face back to the house in front me. Well, "house" is an understatement. I stood in front of a mansion. It was huge, the architectural structure seeming very Victorian. Immediately I fell in love with it. I grabbed my two suitcases and my sketchpad, proceeding to along the stone path through the immense lawn towards the porch and front door. My hand was inches from the ornate door when it flew open and I was pulled into a bear hug.

"Finally! Autumn, you're here!" a familiar voice yelled in my ear.

I hugged the figure. "Kairi, how've you been?"

The redhead pulled back. "Lonely, until you got here! Naminé locked herself in her room again. She said she wasn't coming out until she finished her latest creation." She laughed. "We'll have to go get her."

Kairi grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the grand staircase. "But my bags-"

"Already taken care of."

I looked back and, sure enough, my bags were gone. I allowed my cousin to drag me up the stairs and down the hall. We stopped in front of a pure white door with an insignia carved into the wood. It was an intricate heart, hollowed out in the middle. Kairi caught me staring.

"Each of us has a different colored door and insignia. Mine's pink with a paopu fruit and yours is baby blue with a crown."

"That's pretty cool," I commented as she knocked on the door. She nodded.

"Nami's idea," the redhead said, using the nickname we gave her so long ago. "Go figure."

A voice sounded from the other side of the wall. "Kairi! I told you, I'm not coming out until I'm done!"

"But Autumn's here!" Kairi argued.

"I'm not falling for it!"

I decided to play my part. "You don't want to see me, Nami? I came here for nothing then…"

There was a small crash, followed by the thudding of feet. The door was whisked open to reveal a blond version of Kairi. They were both wearing light denim Capri's and polo shirts, Kairi's pink and Naminé's white. The only difference was that Naminé had on a paint-splattered apron and her blonde locks up in a bun. Her pale hands held 3 paintbrushes.

"Oh my gosh! Autumn, welcome back!" She embraced me, being careful not to get paint on my navy blue polo.

"Boy, have I missed you guys!" I said, and smiled. For some reason, the smile hurt- not physically, but like it was hurting my heart.

Naminé seemed to notice, too. She didn't say anything, but I could see curious fires burning in her eyes.

Her redheaded twin, on the other hand, didn't see a thing. She was already turning the corner at the end of the hall.

"Well, do you wanna see your room?" Kairi asked.

I looked over at Naminé. "Can you spare a minute?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I was just about to take a break anyways."

She quickly ran into her room and came out a minute later paintbrush and apron-free. We walked around the corner towards Kairi, who stood next to a pale blue door. I stopped in front of it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kairi asked excitedly. "Go on in!"

With an encouraging nod from Naminé, I grasped the silver doorknob. Turning it, I pushed the door open and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The walls were a pale ocean blue, the carpet a soft white. A king-sized bed dominated the west wall, flanked by two end tables. A desk sat opposite the bed, holding the box with the computer I had sent ahead. A bookcase next to it held my TV, and three boxes containing my books and video games rested in front of it. I saw two doors on either side of the work station; I guessed one led to the bathroom and the other to a closet.

"Wow," I breathed, "it's amazing."

On the north wall, there was a set of glass doors leading out to my own private balcony. A small table and chair sat outside. I walked over to the bed, running my hand along the turquoise comforter.

"Well," Kairi asked, coming up behind me, "do you like it?"

"We tried to make it feel homey, but we didn't wanna go through your stuff, so…" Naminé said.

"I don't like it at all," I said in a dead tone, hiding my smile from them.

"Oh… well, we can always-" the blonde began.

I cut her off. "I **love** it!"

I looked back at the, smiling, then jumped on the bed. Kairi followed suit, and Naminé sat in my desk chair. We laughed and talked for hours, even starting a pillow fight. We were collapsed on the floor in tears of laughter by the time Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith got home. Kairi heard them first.

"Oh, Mom and Dad are home!" she yelled, sitting up

The twins picked themselves up off the floor and made their way to the door. Naminé turned back.

"C'mon, Autumn."

I didn't move, instead staring up at the ceiling in a trance. Feelings of pain, sadness, and anger coursed through me like blood. It hurt to breathe, and I unconsciously put my hand over my heart. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Autumn?" Naminé asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

She walked over to me and shook my shoulder. "Answer me, Autumn. C'mon…"

Images flashed across my mind- a wrecked car, police cars and ambulances, medics carrying gurneys holding two twisted, bloody bodies…

The tears escaped my eyes, and I blacked out.

--XoXoXoX—

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder gently. I blinked my eyes open and stared up at the worried faces of Kairi and Naminé. The relief showed in their eyes as I woke up, and the redhead spoke first.

"Oh god, are you alright, Autumn?! You were just sitting there all teary-eyed and angsty, and then you just **passed out**!"

I sat up slowly, a throbbing pain in my head. "I feel fine… physically." I shakily got to my feet and glanced at the clock. 7:30. It was dinner time for the girls. "You go on and eat without me."

I held up my hand as Kairi and Naminé opened their mouths to protest. "I'm not hungry, and I can tell you haven't ate. Just tell Aunt Aerith and Uncle Zack I went to bed early. That's what I'm doing, anyways."

They shut their mouths, then Naminé spoke. "Okay, we'll tell them. Do you wanna talk about anything?"

I shook my head, and she nodded.

"Alrighty, then," Kairi said, "we'll see you in the morning."

They hugged me goodnight, and walked out the door, closing it behind them. I sighed and collapsed on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes. Scenes from the car wreck raced through my head, and I held back salty tears. I looked up towards the door and saw something I hadn't initially noticed. It was my mother's old arts-n-crafts table. It held so many memories of me and Mom working on projects, and Dad trying to help but not succeeding. With the acknowledgement it would never happen again, I cried myself to sleep.

--XoXoXoX—

_Well, what do you think? I put my all into it, so I hope you like it._

_Reviews are the cookies to my oven… (if that even makes sense…)_

_The button is right there, folks._

l

l

l

\/

_Click it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! :D we think that this story is coming along great, but we thank the ONE person who reviewed. ;) Thanks Mist Of An Angels Sorrow!**_

_**Really sorry that this took so long to put up! ^-^" We've been traveling and I can't write in the car… It just makes me carsick sadly. D:**_

oXoXo

Chapter 3.

_Thump! Thump!_

The boy's older brother groaned at the noises going on above him, from one of his little brother's rooms. The older teen sat up, in the recliner, opening his eyes. He saw cinnamon brown spikes moving around in the kitchen.

"Sora, what are you looking for?" The older teen asked, as he got up from his seat, and walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head where his blonde spikes fell flat.

Dark blue ocean eyes looked up at his older brother. "Oh! Hi, Cloud. I was just…" Sora looked down, not wanting to answer.

"Doing something else, _besides_ your homework?" Cloud said, in a joking stern voice, and then smiling, a little.

"My question is: Why do teachers have to assign us homework on a week long break? I mean, don't you think that we would like to enjoy our break without having to worry about assignments!" Sora said, in one breath, He pouted, a little, while trying to get his breathing back to normal again.

_THUMP!_

The older brother moaned in pain as he put his head in one of his hands.

Sora looked up at his brother's pained expression on his face. "If you have a headache, why don't you take something for it?"

"I would if I could," Cloud said, through his teeth, until he realized that there was silence, "but, I've checked everywhere for aspirin, and I can't find any."

There was light thudding coming down the stairs, and just made Cloud lose it.

"Roxas…" He growled, with a sing song voice, when Roxas came all the way downstairs.

The boy followed his eldest brother's voice into the kitchen and stood in front of him.

"May I ask what you were doing in your room?"

"I-I lost something and all I was doing was trying to find it." Roxas said, quietly and softly.

The tallest teen sighed, "You probably left, whatever it is, at school."

Roxas tilted his head down, making his sea blue eyes look down at the ground. "Great…"

"Here, why don't you go to the store and pick up a few things." He handed the other blonde a list.

"Cloud!" Sora whined. "Why can't _I_ go to the store? I'm soooo bored!"

"Then go settle your boredom with finishing your homework…"

"Ugh, fine." The brown haired twin went up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Cloud winced, "I can assume that your homework is either done, or it's close to being finished?"

The blonde spikes, that somewhat copied the other teen's, moved in a nodding motion. "Yea, I got it finished at school…" He said, quietly.

"I can always trust you to have your's done. Sora on the other hand…"

"He could get it done… If you got him to pay attention to it long enough, without distractions." Roxas smiled.

Cloud lightly chuckled at his little brother's comment; about his own twin.

_THUNK!_

In a split second, his mood went from, "barely noticing that he was in pain", to "damn, better stay out of his way".

"Go to the store, Roxas. Now." He growled, as he walked past the boy to go back to the living room, where he had been.

The blonde walked to the door that lead out of the house and outside. Slipping on his sneakers, he reached up to the hook, where all of the other jackets were, to grab his sweatshirt. Half way in his reach, he remembered he left his jacket at school.

"_Maybe I can stop at the school on my way to or from the store to see if I can get my coat…"_ He glanced back down at the grocery list. His sea eyes widened a little bit at how long the list was. _"On second thought, I think I'll stop by the school first and see if I can get in."_

oXoXo

A redhead leaned against the stoned fence that went around the school. He never understood why they had made it in the first place. It wasn't like anybody would try to break into the school. It was to quiet in Radiant Gardens for that kind of serious activity.

He looked around for the boy with the blonde hair and the, _unforgettable_, blue eyes. Axel wanted to see him again, not only just to give him his jacket, he just had this… This _urge_ to see him again. The kid seemed different and Axel was intrigued by the difference that his vibe gave off.

"_Maybe, just maybe, if somehow I get him to trust me, I can be around him more." _The redhead thought with a smile.

"Hey, Axel! Whacha smilin' about?" Someone said. It seemed like they were kind of hyper.

Axel looked over to the direction where the voice came from. His smile disappeared, while doing so and looked at who had interrupted his thoughts.

Demyx… It always seemed like he came around when the redhead was in his state of thinking, not wanting to be disturbed.

He rolled his eyes, "What is it Dem?" Annoyed, like he should be.

"Well, I saw that you were smilin' and I got to wondering what had happened…"

Wow… Again, Demyx had tried to pull the "innocent" card. Axel took a quick look over his friend's facial features. Maybe he _was_ truly innocent.

"Nothin' Dem. I was just thinking…"

"Oh… About what?"

Mentally, Axel's eyes widened. Seriously? He wasn't in the mood, right now, to talk. "Dem…?"

"What's up?"

"Look over there." The redhead indicated to someone who had indigo hair,

The boy with the mullet's eyes went from saying "What are you seeing?" to "Oh my god!". "I-its Zexion!" He exclaimed.

"Yup. And from what he's told me, he's single, even though there was some guys that did ask, that he thought he would say yes to."

Demyx looked over at his redheaded friend, "All I heard was single, guys, and, from what I understood, you're friends with him."

Axel nodded, as he was about to call over the purple haired teen. The dirty blonde teen saw what his friend was doing and started, somewhat, attacking him. "No! Please don't call him over! Not yet!"

"Fine."

"How long have you been his friend _without_ telling me?"

"Long enough that he trusts me to keep who he likes a secret."

"Who!"

"Not tellin'"

"Why not?"

"I keep secrets. That's why."

The dirty blonde pouted as he lost the battle. Why did Axel have to be true to his word, of _not_ telling anyone someone's secret _all_ the time?

"What's up, Axel?" Said a new voice.

Demyx looked and realized that his friend had called over the boy. _"I hate you so much right now, Axel…"_

"Well, I wanted to introduce someone to you." Axel wrapped an arm around the dirty blonde's neck, as if he were to give home a noogy, and smiled. "Zexion, Demyx. Demyx, Zexion."

Dem waved a little bit, while Zexion nodded at him, acknowledging his presence. Axel, letting go of the dirty blonde, was looking around for his older brother's car. He didn't pay any attention when the two got to talking a little bit. _"Damn Reno… Makin' me walk home again. If only my car was outta of the shop…"_

"Yea! It's, like, one of my favorite things to do! It's awesome and fun!"

"I prefer to watch."

Axel's eyes went wide as he looked back over to his friends. "The hell you guys talkin' 'bout?"

"Surfing!" Demyx said, excitedly, "What did you think we were talkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing… My mind was other places." The redhead responded, as his wide emerald eyes went to normal.

Zexion put his thin fingers over his mouth, showing his pale skin and black painted finger nails. "Axel… Could you do me a _big_ favor?"

"U-uh, what is it?"

The indigo haired teen sighed. "Could you get your mind out of the damn gutter?"

"I've told you more than once, that my mind would be homeless if it weren't for the gutter… But hey I gotta get goin'. It looks like Reno isn't gonna pick me up." The redhead took another look around to make sure. "So I'm gonna get walkin' alright? See ya guys after the break." And with that he was off on his way.

oXoXo

"Excuse me… Excuse me…" Came a small quiet voice from in the middle of the medium sized mob of people.

"_I swear if I go through this freakin' crowd for no reason-"_

"Hey, Shorty. Whatcha doin' back?"

The boy stopped his journey to the building, turning around, seeing who was speaking to him. His eyes widened a little. _"Ah shit…"_

"Wha? Not happy to see me?" The redhead said with a smirk.

"…"

"Well, not much of a talker are you?"

The blonde turned around, again, thinking about running away from the lanky male.

"Looking for somethin'?"

He nodded his head. _"I should just run right now. Riiiiiiight now… Damn it body! Why won't ya cooperate!"_

"Like a black and white checkered jacket?"

Another nod.

"Is it this one?" Axel dangled the clothing in front of the blonde's face.

Roxas took the jacket and was staring at it. "Wh-Where did you find it?"

"So you do know how to talk? Well, you left it at your usual desk at last period, in Miss Tifa's classroom."

"Th-Thank you…?"

"Axel. Axel Lea. And you're welcome Roxas." He smiled.

Said blonde, spun around on his heel, facing the redhead, once more, with a face that was on the bridge of complete terror. "How did you know that?"

"It's hard not to pay attention to you, when you're in class, even though you really don't do anything, after whoever calls your name. You're so… May I say, _hot_?" The redhead used his index and middle finger and lightly stroked the blonde from the hinge of his jaw to his chin, then taking it away.

There was a bright red blush on said blonde's face. Why was someone touching him this way? Let alone a _guy_! And why was he _letting_ himself get touched like this?

As soon as he felt the other male start again, he pulled away. "Please… Don't touch me, like that."

"Oh?" Axel eyed everyone before taking the boy by the wrist and taking him back into the school building.

oXoXo

_**Oooooh, wonder what's going through Axel's head... ;) Anyways, reveiws anyone? :D**_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**I'm sorry to say, but my sister Dawn has lost inspiration for her part of the story. D': I **_**might**_** continue this, I'm not sure, I'm gonna have to think about it. You can be mad at my sis if you like.**_

_**She sends her apologies and hopefully the next time she can continue. Or we can all hope that a miracle happens and she somehow she gets inspired again! :D But don't get your hopes up on that one…**_

_**So I'll think about whether I'm gonna keep on posting my chapters or not, only reason I'm thinking about it is 'cause Dawn thinks my side of the story was great. So if I **_**do**_** decide to keep working on this, I'll make the next thing I post for this story a chapter 5 instead of replacing the document. But I might not, either way, keep your eyes on the look out for chapters until it's taken off the internet.**_

_**And once again, we apologize for Autumn's story. :)**_


End file.
